hindi_dubbingfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon
Pokémon (ポケモン Pokemon), abbreviated from the Japanese title of Pocket Monsters (ポケットモンスター Poketto Monsutā), is a long running Japanese children's anime television series produced by OLM, Inc., which has been adapted for the international television markets. It is based on the Pokémon video game series by Nintendo and Game Freak and is a part of the Pokémon franchise. It has first debuted in Japan on April 1, 1997 on TV Tokyo. The Pokémon anime is split up into five chronologically sequential series in Japan, split up by the version of the video game series the anime takes inspiration from: the original series, the Advanced Generation series, the Diamond & Pearl series, the Best Wishes! series, and currently the XY series which began in October 2013. In the international broadcasts, these five series are split into 18 separate seasons. These anime series are accompanied by spin-off programming, consisting of Pokémon Chronicles, a series of side stories featuring characters in the anime that are not its current cast of main characters, and the live action variety and Pokémon-related news shows of Weekly Pokémon Broadcasting Station, Pokémon Sunday, Pokémon Smash!, and Pokémon Get TV, premiering in late 2013. In 1998, 4Kids Entertainment has purchased the license rights for an English adaptation dub of the series and was dubbed in-house from their 4Kids Productions studio. In 2006, they have lost the rights to the series due to royalty issues regarding the voice talent so it was passed to DuArt Film & Video for the dubbing, and licensed by The Pokémon Company International since that time. On May 12, 2003, A Hindi dub was aired on Cartoon Network and Pogo. The Hindi dub was produced by Sound & Vision India and continued all the way up until the Black and White seasons. They decided to use the English dubbed version as the basis for producing their own dub by directly translating the English dialogue into Hindi as the English language holders own the rights to the series outside of Asia for the most part and it was for the fact that many non-East Asia countries used the English adaptation dub to make their own dubs. Aside from that, they also dubbed the English theme songs into Hindi. Everything changed for the English dub from the Japanese original was left intact in the Hindi dub and even the credits from the English adaptation dub were kept with no changes altered. The episode titles' text were kept in English as Ash spoke the Hindi title. Credits shown for the Hindi dub actors and staff were not mentioned at all. In the start of 2014, The Walt Disney Company India has purchased the rights to broadcast Pokémon and decided to start showing the old episodes again on Hungama TV. But however, they did not get the rights to acquire the previous Hindi dub, as Sound & Vision India is clients with Cartoon Network and Pogo, while Hungama TV is not. Due to license rights and marketing competition and because of the fact that they implemented a new policy that all dubs of Disney channel properties would have to be carried in-house by UTV Software Communications themselves since between 2010-2011, a second Hindi dub was produced and broadcasted the series on May 19, 2014. Even if previous Hindi dubs have already exist, the policy stated that the dubs would need to be carried over and produced within UTV Software Communications, the owner of Hungama TV, which ironically is also owned by Disney India. Despite being produced by a different studio and with mostly new voices, it was still very popular among children and reached the No. 1 kids show spot. Pokémon XY: The series debuted on May 9, 2015 with the Hindi voice cast from this dub. Just like with the previous Hindi dub, this dub also translated the English adaptation dub and used that as their basis to make their own version. However, for the movies that go on Hungama TV, they are actually based on the original Japanese version, thus being more of a direct basic translation. However despite that, the English names are still used. Cast Category:Anime Category:Anime television series Category:Anime television series based on video games Category:Pokémon